Armor
Armor is a special type of item that is used for protection. Armor can be crafted out of the following items: Leather, Iron, Gold, Diamond and Fire (the latter of which cannot be crafted in Minecraft without mods). Armor reduces the amount of damage taken by the wielder, however, armor can't block out all types of damage(suffocation, fall damage, drowning, etc). Armor is not only limited to be worn by the player but can also be equipped by undead monsters excluding the Wither (all skeletons and zombies) or be naturally spawned on them. Armor can also be on horses, but you need Horse Armor instead. However, horse armor can't be crafted. There are four different types of craftable armor: Chestplates, Helmets, Pants, and Boots. All types of armor can be equipped as well as enchanted, however, only certain armor types can obtain certain enchants without the use of an Enchanted Book. Armor Types There are five types of armor: Leather, Gold, Chain, Iron, and Diamond. It is commonly believed that chainmail armor cannot be procured in survival and hardcore maps without the use of cheats or mods, but is false because it can be gained through villager trading and by killing a mob with chainmail. Leather Armor Leather is used to craft the first tier of armor and can be used in other crafting recipes as well. It is relatively weak in terms of damage absorption and durability. Leather is easily obtained by killing cows or mooshrooms, though the drop rate for leather is not 100%. Leather armor has the unique ability to be dyed in any of the 16 colors. It is also the only armor to have different names for each armor piece: The headgear is named Leather Cap, the chestplate is named Leather Tunic, and the leggings are named Leather Pants. The only one that has the same name as the other armor is the Leather Boots. Gold Armor Gold Armor is the second tier of armor. It has very low durability but absorbs more damage than Leather. It extends the armor bar but not as much as the other armors. It seems that gold armor tends to recieve higher level enchantments than other armor types though Enchanted Diamond Armor Chainmail Armor Chainmail is the third tier armor; it is only available in Creative or in a rare situation when Trading with villagers. It is stronger than Leather and Gold. It extends the armor bar even more than the aforementioned, though not fully. Chainmail is made with Fire. Iron Armor Iron Ingots are used in crafting the second most valuable armor type. This armor is only rivaled by Diamond in durability and damage absorbtion. Iron Ingots can be obtained from smelting Iron Ore in a Furnace. A full set of iron armor can block out 60% of all damage. Diamond Armor Diamonds are used in crafting the strongest armor obtainable in Minecraft. Diamond Armor has the highest damage absorption and durability of all the armor types. This perk is offset by the extreme rarity of naturally occuring diamonds. Crafting It takes 24 units of any of the forementioned materials to make a full set of armor (4+5+7+8=24). Although it is not required to wear a set of only one type, it is required that each piece consists of one kind of material. This means that you could wear a Leather Helmet with an Iron Chestplate, but you cannot craft a chestplate out of both iron and leather. Note that chestplates provide the most protection per unit of material, followed by leggings, followed by helmets, followed by boots. The more units of material, the more protection per unit of material. The exact ratio varies between different materials. Materials can be Leather, Gold, Fire, Iron, or Diamond. To craft pants, To craft boots, To craft a chestplate or tunic, To craft a helmet or cap, ARMORS FOR HORSES Only can you make this armor with gold, diamons and iron *BUGS *The armor breaking animation and sounds sometimes doesn't happen in Multiplayer. *If you are sitting in a minecart with armor pants on, and open your Inventory, or change point of view, your legs will be in a sitting position, but your armor will be a standing position. However this can be fixed by removing any bottom piece of armor and then replacing them. Category:Items Category:Mob Drops